El mejor show
by Lady Lemon Metal
Summary: Increíble, fantástico, erótico, espectacular, sensual, no... ninguna de esas palabras llegaban siquiera a describir el talento de Stacey Jonhson. La única que apenas se acercaba era "inigualable". *Continuación del one shot Lady Marmalade de VicPin, mas un personaje original que yo misma hice*
1. 1 Bailando en la oscuridad

**Hola a todos. Esta es otra continuación de un fanfic, pero esta vez se lo dedico a VicPin. Es continuación de su fic Lady Marmalade, la canción es de Lady Gaga, _"Dance in the Dark"_. Por cierto, agregué un personaje original llamado Stacey Heather Jonhson, osea que lo inventé; va a aparecer tambien en otro de mis fanfics futuros pero ahora la puse como la chica más popular y mala de la escuela de la escuela (Puede que luego les dé mas información de élla en mi página de DevianArt). Ahora disfruten de la historia.**

Nota: South Park y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, ojalá fueran míos pero no T-T.

* * *

_**1- Bailando en la oscuridad.**_

Pasaron tres meses desde el asunto del "espectáculo seductor" que dieron las chicas de la preparatoria. Después de que Wendy, Henrietta, Bebe y Marjorine hicieran su demostración, las cuatro confesaron que ,en realidad, la persona que les había dado la idea de bailar fué la chica más popular de la escuela; la mas prohíbida, la mas sexy, la mas millonaria y la reencarnación de la maldad... en otras palabras Stacey Jonhson.

Si había algo por la que todo el mundo conocía perfectamente a la más bella de la familia Jonhson, era que Stacey adoraba cantar. Aprovechando esto, y el hecho de estar castigada por un mes por haber quemado la sala de castigos; la directora Victoria decidió que élla debía participar, organizar, dirigir y encargarse de el próximo espectáculo de fin de curso. Era éso o venir durante el verano y reparar el salón de castigos. La respuesta fué muy obvia para alguien tan obstinada y sin emociones, y que ,claramente, podía matar a alguien con solo mirarlo, la joven pelinegra optó por participar en el espectáculo de fin de curso.

**.°-°~ ****Estadio de la preparatoria, 20:00 de la noche**** ~°-°.**

El estadio de la escual preparatoria se encontraba repleta de gente, mas bien parecía un deja vu bastante incómodo para algunos que todavía recordaban lo que pasó la última vez en ese lugar.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante! -repetía una y otra vez Marjorine, esperando el espectáculo de su amiga Stacey.

-No puedo creer que todo esto pase solo porque Stacey incendió por completo el salón de castigos -dijo Boyett tomando asiento junto a su novia.

-¿Cómo sábes que fué por éso? -preguntó Marsh con una ceja alzada.

-Stacey y yo somos buenos amigos, un bully y la reencarnación de la maldad; además siempre debo ser yo el que debe calmarla cuando está furiosa, que es casi todo el tiempo -explicó el rubio.

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por esto, y además tendremos que soportarlo por cuatro horas -se quejó Craig con cara de fastidio.

-Cálmate cariño, Stacey es la que mejor canta en la escuela; además ya la conocen bien es desagradable, odiosa, fría, calculadora, inteligente, seria, reservada y muy talentosa cuando se trata de cantar -acotó Bebe con una sonrisa y abrazandose al brazo de su novio.

-Por favor, élla es mucho mas amargada que los góticos que tengo por amigos, además tiene más talento para patear culos y desangrar conejos del laboratorio de biología que para cantar y bailar. Tsk, maldita puta conformista -agregó Henrietta con un tono mucho mas hastiado que el pelinegro que antes se quejaba.

-¿Segura que no lo díces solo porque Stacey se te adelantó en el centro comercial y se compró la minifalda negra con tachas que tú tanto querías? -dijo suspicazmente la joven Testaburger.

-¡N-No es cierto! -aclaró la gótica.

-Tranqulízate linda -dijo el pelirrojo que la acompañaba con una sonrisa amable.

-De acuerdo Kylie -respondió con ligera dulzura la gótica chica.

-Solo espero que sea como la otra vez -dijo cínicamente McKormick apoyando su mano en su entrepierna.

-Pueden apostar que si -dijo sorpresivamente Mark Stomper con una sonrisa- Por mas que sea la opera más aburrida del mundo, si Stacey actuase en élla yo la vería con gusto.

Sus demas amigos lo miraron con una ceja alzada, como queriendo decirle al fanático de las películas que dejara de ser tan dramático.

Luego de unos minutos, el lugar se llenó hasta el tope de los alumnos, profesores, padres y demas. Del escenario salió la directora Victoria con un vestido azul y negro, con un ligero escote, unos zapatos de tacón aguja violetas, unos guantes negros, unos brazaletes plateados y un collar de perlas.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos todos al show musical de fin de curso -dijo la rubia mujer por un microfono, todos los presentes aplaudieron- Ahora sin mas preambulos damos inicio al show presentando a la principal bailarina y cantante con gran futuro, Stacey Heather Jonhson.

La mujer se retiró del escenario dando un pequeño aplauso.

La música comenzó a sonar. El telón se corrió. En el escenario apareció una joven que parecía estar inconciente sobre el piso de madera. Llevaba puesto un short de cuero que no le cubría mas allá de los muslos, algo que parecía un corsé del mismo material que el short pero curiosamente con unas costuras en los hombros, unos guantes negros sin dedos, unas medias de red, unas botinetas de tacón, un maquillage digno de Lady Gaga y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo con la forma del agujón de un escorpión. Jadeaba de una manera provocativa mientras que se cubría los ojos con su brazo derecho. Sus bailarines de apoyo sostenían unos espejos delante de élla.

_**Silicone**_

_**Saline**_

_**Poison**_

_**Inject me.**_

_**Baby I'm a free bit(ch)**_

_**I'm a free bit(ch).**_

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como la cantante ,y chica mas popular de la escuela, cantaba con una voz poderosa y bellísima a la vez. Los demas bailarines la levantaron para luego empezar con unos movimientos de baile algo abstractos y raros. Stacey sacó un espejo de mano y empezó a mirarse en el.

_**Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track**_

_**She won't walk away, but she won't look back**_

Arrojó el espejo al público y continuó cantando, y haciendo movimientos aún mas raros con las manos.

_**She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess**_

_**She's a mess, she's a mess**_

_**Now the girl is dressed**_

_**She's a mess, she's a mess**_

_**She's a mess, she's a mess.**_

La mayoría de los padres estaba estupefactos al ver que aquella chica buscapleitos se luciera con una preciosa voz delante de todos. Los bailarines dejaron de moverse, y empezaron a bailar al son de la hermosa voz de la chica Jonhson.

_**Baby love to dance in the dark**_

_**Cos when he's looking she falls apart**_

_**Baby love to dance in the dark.**_

_**Baby love to dance in the dark**_

_**Cos when he's looking she falls apart**_

_**Baby love to dance,**_

_**Love to dance in the dark.**_

Stacey se acercó al público y ,luego de hacer mas movimientos abstractos con sus brazos y cadera, se flexionó de espaldas al suelo, apoyandose en manos y pies, y mirando de cabeza al público.

_**Around her kiss is a vampire grin**_

_**Moonlight's away while she's howling at him**_

Se arrodilló de espaldas al público denuevo, separó las piernas y levantó el trasero dejando ver su cabeza entre sus rodillas; y moviendolo ligeramente para que tambien se sacudieran unos pequeños flecos que adornaban su short, que mas bien parecía ropa interior.

_**She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp**_

_**She's a tramp, she's a vamp**_

_**But she still does her dance**_

_**She's a tramp, she's a vamp**_

_**But she still gives the dance.**_

Los chicos del público no podía asimilar lo que veían con mucha facilidad. Muchos de éllos tenían notables erecciones. Las chicas, prfesoras y algunas madres estaba notablemente celosas:

-Y yo que creía que no podía ser mas puta -dijo Henrietta con un deje de puro asco.

Kyle ,por su parte estaba tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de lanzarse sobre Stacey y violarla ahí mismo, lo cual no pasó desapersibido por su gótica novia.

La joven cantante se paró y empezó a retirarse su corsé para mostrar un top de cuero que no le llegaba a cubrir por completo sus enormes pechos.

_**Baby love to dance in the dark**_

_**Cos when he's looking she falls apart**_

_**Baby love to dance in the dark.**_

Marjorine tenía una mirada de completa admiración hacia su amiga dark (osea Stacey). Siempre le había parecido la persona más fría y sin sentimientos de toda la escuela, pero ahora que la veía cantar con tanto sentimiento y pasión por la música, sabía que la joven Jonhson tenía corazón y alma.

Ahora Stacey sacudía sus caderas al compás de la música, y acompañaba a estos con unos movimientos algo raro de sus brazos.

_**Baby love to dance in the dark**_

_**Cos when he's looking she falls apart**_

_**Baby love to dance,**_

_**Love to dance in the dark.**_

Mark Stomper y Josh Meyers simplemente no podían ocultar su asombro y excitación, y Kenny ya había metido una mano en su pantalón para empezar a masturbarse por tener una visión tan única de su amiga inmortal.

_**In the dark**_

_**She loves to dance in the dark**_

_**In the dark**_

_**She loves to, loves to dance in the dark.**_

Sus bailarines volvieron a rodearla y le mostraron tres marcos de espejos, pero sin el cristal; y de éstos marcos salieron tres bailarinas vestidas de igual manera que Stacey, con la diferencia de que llevaban una peluca blanca, unos guantes blancos y una pequeña corbata de moño blanca. Estas chicas eran Red, Heidi y Annie.

_**Red, Heidi, Annie**_

_**Tell them how you feel girls**_

_**Work your (Blondie, Benét Ramsey ?)**_

_**Haunt like Liberace**_

_**Find your freedom in the music**_

_**Find your Jesus**_

_**Find your Cupid.**_

Luego de cantar esta parte de la canción las cuatro chicas comenzaron a bailar.

_**You will never fall apart Diana**_

_**You're still in our hearts**_

_**Never let you fall apart**_

_**Together we'll dance in the dark.**_

Los chicos estaban que ya no podían aguantar el dolor de sus erecciones ,ya tengan novia o estubiesen solteros, y todo era por culpa de la bellisima chica más popular del campus.

_**Baby love to dance in the dark**_

_**Cos when he's looking she falls apart**_

_**Baby love to dance in the dark .**_

Stacey se arrodilló en el piso, con la mirada baja y ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo algo crecido, para luego soltar lo que parecía un poderoso grito apoyando una mano en su pecho, extendiendo una mano hacia el público y con los ojos cerrados:

_**¡Baby!**_

Esto fué como un detonador para casi todos los hombres que estaban presentes. Algunos incluso se habían ído con anterioridad al baño para poder "desahogarse".

_**Baby love to dance in the dark**_

_**Cos when he's looking she falls apart**_

_**Baby love to dance,**_

_**Love to dance in the dark.**_

Las chicas ya estaban rojas de la vergüenza y la rabia de tener que aguantar este espectáculo de la chica Jonhson

_**In the dark.**_

La música continuó hasta finalmente acabar, con Stacey arrodillada en el suelo y ocultando finalmente sus ojos tras su flequillo. Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron con una gran energía por el reciente espectáculo. Extrañamente, Wendy, Henrietta, Bebe e incluso Marjorine se sintieron un poco incómodas; si la primera parte del show fué así no quisieran ni imaginarse lo que seguría después. Solo esperaban que no fueran un desastre sexual como Brittney Spears.

Continuará...

* * *

**Les gustó, dejen reviews, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, declaraciones de amor, o lo que quieran poner. Pronto pondré la segunda parte, en realidad quería hacerlo one shot pero me ganó la tentación de hacer otro más. Ahí nos leemos, chao.**


	2. 2 Dame más

_**2- Dáme más.**_

La primera parte ya había concluido con la joven cantante levantandole el dedo al público y ,sin importarle un comino lo que le fuesen a responder, dijo por el micrófono:

-¡Sientensen en esto, perras envidiosas! -sin mas se fué del escenario. Algunos quedaron con la boca abierta ,en especial los padres, pero otros solo se rieron ligeramente por el comentario de Stacey. Ya sabían perfectamente bien que la adolescente pelinegra tenía una fuerte actitud demoníaca, fría y bastante grosera, así que no les sorprendió mucho que los insultara a todos solo por estar algo fastidiada; es mas, siempre que a élla se le presenta la oportunidad de agredir o insultar a alguien, lo hace.

En el público, el grupo de amigos discutían sobre la reciente actuasión de la chica Jonhson. Kenny se había retirado al baño a limpiarse, porque tenía el pantalón repleto de su propio semen, Craig hablaba con Stan y Kyle sobre el anterior espectáculo, Henrrietta miraba la hora desinteresada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Bebe tomó su celular, entró a su página en facebook y empezó a escribir sobre lo que vió.

En otro lado estaban Trent, Josh Meyers y Marjorine, los primeros dos solo habían acompañado a la rubia al baño mientras que éllos tambien entraron al sanitario:

-Ah~ Stacey de veras que es grandiosa, ¿viste como me guño el ojo mientras cantaba el coro? -decía con una sonrisa ilusionada el pelinegro mientras orinaba.

Su amigo bully solo esbozó un gesto de desconcierto ante el comentario del contrario:

-Josh, porque Stacey le halla guiñado al público en medio de la canción no significa que te lo haya hecho a ti -dijo el rubio tratando de sonar un poco más maduro a diferencia de Meyers.

-Oye, no arruines mi ilusión con Jonhson -respondió con algo de sarcasmo el ex-convicto.

-Solo trataba de sonar más lógico, amigo -finalizó aquella conversación Boyett.

Luego del pequeño intermedio el lugar volvió a llenarse hasta el tope. Todos estaban ansiosos por ver el siguiente acto de la chica Jonhson. Cuando todos se hallaban sentados en sus asientos, el telón del escenario se abrió, a lo que todos aplaudieron.

En el escenario se veían a cuatro bailarines, dos chicos (Token y Kevin) y dos chicas (Annie y Heidi), los cuatro íban vestidos de manera algo rara, ambas chicas vestían con lo que parecía un corsé de cuero negro, unos mini shorts del mismo color y material, unas medias de red, unas botas de tacón negros con brillantes, unos guantes que solo le cubrían los dedos [n.a: como los de Lady Gaga al inicio del video _Poker Face_] y un maquillage bastante cargado; por otro lado, los dos chicos llebaban un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, unos borceguíes negros, un collar de cadena plateada y una muñequeras de cuero con tachas. Los cuatro mantenían la cabeza, de pronto empezó a sonar la música:

_**It's Britney, bitch**_

En el fondo del escenario había un tubo de bailarina instalado desde el techo hasta el suelo, Stacey oprimía su espalda ,de manera sugestiva, al objeto de metal. En cuanto a su vestimenta, la pelinegra estaba vestida con una camiseta sin mangas de color negro ,similara un corsé, un chaleco de cuero con algunos parches de color rojo, unas botas de charól a modo de borceguíes, unos guantes rojos de red sin dedos que le cubrían hasta los codos, su peinado consistía en una cola de caballo amarrada con una cinta roja pero dejando su flequillo crecido cubriéndole levemente la frente y un maquillaje a base de sombras rojas y negras intercaladas en los ojos y los labios de un color rubí intenso la hacían lucir a la chica Jonhson sumamente irresistible.

_**I see you,**_

_**and I just wanna dance with you**_

_**(risas)**_

Cuando empezó a cantar su voz sonaba más suave y juvenil en lugar de poderosa y madura, la voz de una adolescente que amaba la música. Seguidamente, empezó a bailar alrededor del tubo metálico de forma lenta y sugestiva.

_**Everytime they turn the lights down**_

_**Just want a go that extra mile for you**_

_**public display of affection**_

_**Feel's like no one else in the room**_

_**(but you).**_

En el público, todos quedaron anonadados al ver a la chica más popular con un aire tan peligroso y llamativo, tan propio de si misma. Stacey se levantó por completo y empezó a caminar hacia el público haciendo algunos ademánes a sus bailarines para que se le acercaran y empezaran a bailar alrededor de élla.

_**We can get down like there's no one around**_

_**We keep on rockin' (We keep on rockin')**_

_**We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin').**_

_**Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing**_

_**They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')**_

_**Keep watchin**_

_**(Feels like the crowd is saying).**_

La mirada de Marsh en ése momento no podía ser más que un poema, tenía la mirada perdida en los movimientos de su mejor amiga, eran tan sensuales y dignos de una criatura divina que por un momento creyó que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. Por otro lado, Wendy solo veía ,con gran fastidio, como SU NOVIO admiraba completamente ído como la Jonhson se movía igual a que una golfa hambrienta de sexo, según élla.

Ahora la Johson movía sus caderas al compás del ritmo de la canció de una manera sugerente, pero con ninguna expresión en su rostro.

**[Coro]**

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme (Uh)**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme (Uh)**_

_**Gimme gimme more.**_

Los movimientos sensuales y atrapadores de Stacey ,además de sugerentes, eran muy precisos, sabía con total precisión cuando debía contonear sus caderas, sabía cuando agitar sus brazos en el aire, sabía ,básicamente, toda su coreografía hasta el más mínimo detalle.

_**The center of attention (Can You Feel It?)**_

_**Even when you're up against the wall**_

_**You got me in a crazy position (Yeah)**_

_**If you're on a mission (Uh-uh)**_

_**You got my permission love (Oh).**_

En un momento que nadie se esperó, Stacey se bajó del escenario y se dirigió al público aun cantando.

_**We can get down like there's no one around**_

_**We keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')**_

_**We keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha).**_

Una vez abajo se dirigió ,seguramente al azar, hacia uno de los espectadores; el cual resultó ser ,precisamente, Clyde Donovan.

_**Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing**_

_**They keep watchin'**_

_**Keep watchin**_

_**(Feel's like the crowd is saying).**_

El castaño sentía que estaba en el mismo paraíso cuando notó que la pelinegra le tomó el rostro y le lamió una mejilla.

**[Coro]**

Aun no muerto ,increíblemente, por una hemorragia nasal, el joven Donovan se quedó completamente petrificado cuando sintió que la chica Jonhson se sentó en su regazo y le dió un beso en la frente, teniendo en frente de sus ojos los pechos de la chica más popular:

-Que suerte tiene ese jodido Donovan -murmuró McKormick viendo como su amigo amante de la revista Play Boy caía por completo ante el encanto de Stacey Heather Jonhson.

La pelinegra se dirigió denuevo hacia el escenario de manera algo felina, se puso en cuatro patas, dirigió su mirada al público y dijo:

_**(I just can't control myself, oh)**_

_**(They want more?**_

_**Well I'll give'em more, oh!)**_

**[Coro]**

En el público parecía ocurrir una especie de deja vú con respecto a los hombre, y más aun considerando que esta canción tenía muchísima más carga sexual que la canción anterior.

_**Gimme gimme**_

_**Gimme**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme**_

_**Gimme (Ooh)**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme**_

_**Gimme**_

_**Gimme gimme more**_

_**Gimme gimme**_

_**Gimme (Ooh)**_

_**Gimme gimme**_

Justo antes de terminar la canción ,con Stacey quién se había dirigido hacia sus bailarinas ,Annie y Heidi, y las tres bailaban de manera muy seductora; Token se paró en medio del escenario y dijo:

_**Bet you didn't see this one coming**_

_**The incredible Lygo**_

_**The lengendary Miss Stacey Jonhson, ha ha**_

Se acercó a la cantante ojinegro y se le pegó a su espalda con una mirada extrañamente lujuriosa.

_**And the unstoppable Token**_

_**Ha, you gonna have to remove me**_

_**Cause I ain't goin' no where, ha ha**_

_**(More).**_

La canción finalmente acabó con Stacey oprimiendose contra el tubo de metál.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Esta vez el espectáculo de la californiana fue de lo mejor, muchísimo más atrapador y sexy que el anterior. Como era de esperarse, los hombres volvieron al baño para "desahogarse". Las mujeres solo se pusieron verdes de la envidia.

La joven Testaburger veía con asco puro como la mejor amiga de SU novio se alejaba del escenario. Honestamente no tenía la menor idea de por qué Stan se fijaba tanto en la pelinegra, de verdad que no tenía sentido. Es mas ¿Qué mierda tenía Stacey que élla no tuviese?... Bueno, además de mas dinero, más belleza, más sensualidad, más popularidad, más inteligencia, más estilo, más poder demoníaco que Damien no se le ocurría nada más (na: creo que es mas que obvio).

En definitiva, para el resto de la noche solo se esperaba que Satcey solo hiciera un acto cada vez más provocativo. Si no fuera porque la pelinegra supiese artes marciales y no sintiera dolor, definitivamente todas las celosas mujeres se desquitaría con ella. Pero de todas formas no debían sentir tantos celos, y menos cuando vieran lo que venía después.

Continuará...


	3. 3 Cara de Poker

_**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo la tercera parte del fic. Ahora con la actuación especial de Eric Cartman.**_

_**Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, es que lo íba a publicar en febrero pero me había llevado dos materias (las cuales aprobé, por cierto) y no me dió tiempo.**_

_**Cambiando de tema, esta vez elegí una canción de Lady Gaga pero esta es la interpretación de Glee, vean si quieren el video de Poker face versión Glee Cast (en mi opinión es muy bueno).**_

_**Ahora sin mas les dejo la historia. Los veo abajo ^_^**_

* * *

_**3- Cara de Poker.**_

El público se puso ,como era de esperarse, emocionado al tratar de adivinar cual sería la próxima actuación de la pelinegra Jonhson. Esta no parecía cansarse tan fácilmente con cada demostración de su talento, eso que parecían coreografías sumamente complicadas.

En el público, Marjorine estaba de lo más contenta a la vez que no dejaba de hablar sobre la actuación de Stacey:

-¡Es increíble! Sabía que Stacey era buena cantando y bailando pero no tenía idea de que era tan buena en eso -exclamaba la rubia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, es realmente buena en actuar como una perra -dijo una celosa Wendy.

-Wendy, no te pongas así -decía Stan tratando de calmar a su novia castaña

-¿Como esperas que no esté así? Tu tendrías la ropa mojada sino fuera porque te cerré la boca para que no babearas por ver a tu "mejor amiga" -dijo bastante enojada la Testaburger y haciendo énfasis en "Mejor amiga".

-Je je... -rió incomodamente Kenny- Bueno... como yo no quiero seguir en este tenso momento, mejor me voy al baño -finalizó yéndose a dicho lugar. (na: yo tambien lo haría XD)

-Hola chicos -dijo otra persona acercándose al grupo.

-Hola Cartman -saludó Stomper con una sonrisa. Lo que Eric había hecho por el mientras estuvieron en la Correccional de Alamosa cuando eran niños es la única rzón por la que Marc lo considera como un... ejem... digamos "un buen amigo".

-Hola Cartman -saludaron el resto no muy emocionados de la presencia del más "grande" del grupo.

-¿Qué háces aquí gordo? -interrogó el pelirrojo usando el apodo que siempre usaba con Cartman.

En realidad, el castaño ya no estaba tan obeso como solía estarlo antes, desde que empezó a ir al gimnasio a los doce años ahora estaba más ,como el mismo decía, "fuertecito". Aunque aun le dicen gordo como una especie de apodo.

-Solo vine porque Stacey me lo pidió, judío. Y no estoy gordo -se defendió el castaño.

-Ajá, ¿y como para que te lo pediría alguien como ella? -preguntó Bebe alzando una ceja.

-Es un secreto -dijo el castaño a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó confundido Boyett.

-Que cualquiera que sea mi asunto aquí a ustedes no les importa. Además, es algo entre Stacey y yo.

En medio de eso, una pelinegra de nombre Satcey se acercó al grupo de chicos:

-Oye Cartman -llamó autoritaria y con el ceño fruncido- Llegas tarde gordo.

-Perdón, se me hizo tarde -se disculpó con un tono neutro. Como si ni le importase realmente.

-Como sea. Ven conmigo -finalizó la chica Jonhson tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo a rastras.

Los demás se quedaron confundidos... MUY confundidos por esto último.

-¿Que creen que quiera Stacey con el gordo? -preguntó carig con su típico tono de voz.

-No tengo idea -respondieron todos los demás al unísono. Ninguno sabía que era lo que íba a suceder ahora.

**.°-°~ -_- ~°-°.**

Quince minutos luego del encuentro con Cartman habían pasado en el lugar. Ahora el intermedio terminó y las luces volvieron a bajar. Todo el mundo se encontraba en su propio asiento y estaban preparados para la próxima presentación de la bella pelinegra.

En el escenario, volvió a aparecer la directora Victoria. Tomó un micrófono y habló:

-Damas, caballeros y estudiantes de la escuela. Ahora les presentamos algo distinto. Denle un gran aplauso al duo hecho por Satcey Heather Jonhson y Eric Theodore Cartman.

Todo el lugar quedó en total silencio al escuchar esto.

-¿Stacey cantando a dueto con Cartman? -preguntó aun paralizado Craig.

-¿Cartman cantando con la chica más linda de la escuela? -secundó ,también en shock, Stomper.

-¿El segundo nombre del gordo es Theodor? -dijo confundido Trent.

Dejándolos de lado. El telón del escenario se corrió. Dejando ver así, un piano de cola en medio de el.

Un reflector alumbró a la derecha del escenario, y de ahí salió Stacey. A la mayoría de las personas presentes se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Su cabello se mostraba hermosamente suelto y revuelto, con algunos brillos rojos que podrían ser de purpurina. Su maquillaje era menos cargado que antes, consistía en una sombra roja en los ojos, los parpados delineados de una forma casi artística y una boca pintada de un seductor color rojo pasión. En cuanto a su ropa, Stacey estaba vestida con un precioso vestido de fiesta corto, rojo y con detalles en negro, también tenía algunos brillos y piedras de fantasía brillantes. Como era pegado al cuerpo, se podían apreciar perfectamente las curvas de la joven. El resto consistía en unas medias de can-can negras, unos zapatos de tacón de doce centímetros, unos guantes largos negros y un curioso adorno en su cabello, con la forma de dos naipes que llevaban el As de Espadas y el de Corazones.

Otro reflector alumbró a la parte contraria del escenario y de este apareció Cartaman. Nadie en el público podía creer que la talentosa pelinegra estuviera en un mismo escenario con el castaño racista. Este llevaba puesto un traje de gala colo negro, con una corbata de moño roja y una camisa blanca abajo, unos zapatos de brillante charol negros y unos guantes, también negros. Lo único raro es que llevaba una galera negra en la cabeza, adornada con una cinta roja y una carta que representaba el Rey de Espadas y La Reina de Corazones.

El más corpulento se dirigió hacia el gran piano de en medio del escenario. Se sentó en el banquillo, abrió la tapa del instrumento y abrió la partitura. Se preparó y empezó a tocar una melodía. Seguida de su comienzo, la pelinegra comenzó a cantar.

**_Stacey:_**

**_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays_**

**_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_**

**_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_**

**_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._**

La hermosa voz de la pelinegra junto con el piano hacían una combinación perfecta.

_**Stacey:**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-oh**_  
_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh,**_  
_**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.**_

Justo cuando ella acabó con su parte, le tocó a Cartman continuar con el dueto.

**_Cartman:_**  
**_Can't read my,_**  
**_Can't read my_**  
**_No he can't read my poker face._**

**_Stacy:_**  
**_She's got to love nobody._**

**_Cartman:_**  
**_Can't read my,_**  
**_Can't read my,_**  
**_No he can't read my poker face._**

**_Stacey:_**  
**_She's got to love nobody._**

La combinación de ambas voces fácilmente podría convertirse en uno de los duetos más fantásticos del mundo.

La pelinegra se subió al piano y se sentó sobre la tapa, aun con el micrófono en mano.

**_Stacey y Cartman:_**  
**_P-p-p-poker face,_**  
**_p-p-poker face._**  
**_P-p-p-poker face,_**  
**_p-p-poker face_**

La atmósfera del lugar cambió a una más oscura, un reflector alumbró solo a Cartman, mientras este cantaba su parte de la canción.

**_Cartman:_**  
**_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_**  
**_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_**  
**_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_**  
**_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun._**

Aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista, Cartman siempre había tenido fascinación por el canto. Ahora lo demostraba. Su voz era realmente buena.

**_Cartman:_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-oh_**  
**_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_**

**_Cartman y Stacey:_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, OH-oh-oh_**  
**_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._**

Las manos del castaño se movían de una forma precisa y rápida. Tenía los ojos cerrados a la par que tocaba las teclas blancas de marfil. No tenía un solo error. Era todo un experto en el piano.

**_Cartman:_**  
**_Can't read my,_**

**_Stacey:_**  
**_Can't read my_**

**_Cartman y Stacey:_**  
**_No he can't read my poker face_**  
**_She's got to love nobody_**

**_Cartman y Stacey:_**  
**_Can't read my_**  
**_Can't read my_**  
**_No he can't read my poker face_**  
**_She's got to love nobody_**

En el público las miradas era de completa asombro, ¿Quien diría que ver a ambos jóvenes cantar juntos sería tan increíble?

**_Cartman y Stacey:_**  
**_I won't tell you that I love you_**  
**_Kiss or hug you_**  
**_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_**  
**_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_**

**_Satcey:_**  
**_Just like a chick in the casino_**  
**_Take your bank before I pay you out_**

**_Cartman:_**  
**_I promise this, promise this_**  
**_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous._**

Entre el público, un chico con un sombrero azul y rostro casi siempre serio e indiferente , se encontraba ahora con al boca totalmente abierta al ver al dúo; o más bien solo a la cantante pelinegra cantar con su bellísima voz.

A su lado, Bebe ,su novia, se percató de la mirada de su novio sobre la chica del vestido rojo. Su ceño cambió a uno de enojo, obviamente eran celos

Ahora Stacey se recostó sobre el piano con el abdomen apoyado en la tapa del gran instrumento.

**_Cartman:_**  
**_I'm marvelous._**

**_Stacey:_**  
**_I'm marvelous._**

**_Stacey y Cartman:_**

**_I'm marvelous_**  
**_I'm marvelous._**  
**_She's got to love nobody._**

La canción ya casi llegaba a su fin. Y ambos cantantes se pusieron frente a frente.

**_Stacey y Cartman:_**  
**_Can't read my,_**  
**_Can't read my_**  
**_No he can't read my poker face._**  
**_She's got to love nobody._**

La canción finalmente acabó.

Todo el lugar estalló en aplausos. Todos estaban de pie y aplaudiendo como si de eso se trataran sus vidas. Algunos con lágrimas en los ojos por lo hermoso de la anterior presentación.

La joven Marjorine empezó a gritar incluso, la anterior muestra de talento de Stacey fue increíble, incluso estuvo a punto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Tanto Eric como Stacey hicieron una reverencia al público y se marcharon del escenario.

Mientras tanto, una muy celosa Bebe aplaudía con cierto sarcasmo, mientras aun conservaba una mueca de disgusto. No es que no le gustara como actuaba la chica Jonhson, solo que no le agradaba ,para nada que esta captara la atención de su novio Craig. Después de que todo terminara seguramente le iría a decir un par de cosas a la pelinegra. Aunque seguramente no iría sola, ella y tal vez otro par de chicas celosas e inseguras, pero totalmente enojadas irían con la pelinegra. Después de todo, La unión hace la fuerza ¿no? Solo esperaba que esta aun funcionase con una chica que es también la reencarnación del mal y con grandes poderes demoníacos.

Pero para que eso ocurriese tenía que esperar hasta el final de la noche, luego de las próximas demostraciones que aun venían.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está la historia. Una vez más me disculpo por tardar._**

**_Si se preguntan el por qué elegí a Cartman y no a otro personaje para el dueto? Es que... la verdad no se, simplemente creí que sería una buena elección al verlo cantar tantas veces en la serie (además ya quería poner a Cartman en la historia)._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Espero reviews, tomatazos, amenazas, etc. Sayounara._**


End file.
